Traicion
by PattoG
Summary: Hiromi había desaparecido hacia una semana/"volverá. Tiene que volver"/La había herido demasiado... Takao/Hiromi/Kai principalmente K/H


Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Kai/Hiromi

Genero: Drama/Romance

Titulo: Traición

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada de la serie me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mi propia locura.

_**- - - Traición - - -**_

Hiromi había desaparecido hacia una semana. Rey le había llamado incontables ocasiones a su celular pero ella no respondió, la buscaron en su departamento pero no había nadie.

Incluso habían ido a la casa de los padres de Hiromi pero su madre solo les había dicho que Hiromi estaba de viaje. Que estaba bien y que volvería en un mes. No dijo donde estaba o con quien. Solo dijo:

"Ella esta muy bien chicos no se preocupen"

Y después de eso les cerró la puerta en la cara. Decepcionados pero aun así mas tranquilos se marcharon de allí.

Si su madre decía que estaba bien y que volvería entonces solo tendrían que esperar por ese día.

-

Pero pasó un mes y luego tres más y ella no volvió.

El tiempo paso y ella no llamaba, no volvía ni escribía. Su madre decía con voz cansada e irritada cada que la llamaban:

"lo siento chicos, ella esta bien y dijo que pronto los llamaría. No se preocupen"

Después colgaba.

Pero los meses pasaron y un año entero pasó sin noticias de ella, sus padres cambiaron su número telefónico y no abrían la puerta si ellos los buscaban.

Y cada hora, cada minuto ellos estaban mas preocupados por ella.

No llamaba

No escribía

No volvía

Rey y Max trataban de ser optimistas

"volverá. Tiene que volver"

Repetía Takao una y otra vez

"ella me perdonara. Le explicare y volveremos a estar juntos"

Decía con la mirada fija en el anillo de compromiso

Pero rey sabia en el fondo que eso no pasaría.

Max sabia que Hiromi no quería volver a ver a Takao

Manabu tenía la certeza de que Hiromi los había olvidado.

Takao sabia que la había herido.

Sabía que había lastimado a la única chica que amaba. Sabía que su traición fue terrible.

Mientras besaba a esa chica sabia que estaba mal. Sabia que no debía besarla cuando su novia lo esperaba para una cena en su casa.

Sabia que no debía tocarla cuando su novia había preparado una cena romántica por su aniversario. Sabía que no debía estar con otra chica si tenía a Hiromi.

Pero eso no impidió que besara a esa chica, que la tocara, que engañara a su novia en día de su aniversario de un año, pero esa chica era bella.

Y los chicos habían aceptado cubrirlo si ella los llamaba, incluso Ray acepto después de rogarle un rato y jurarle que seria la ultima vez que lo aria.

Ahora sabía que la había lastimado terriblemente.

Tenía gravada a fuego en su memoria la mirada de ella cuando entro y lo descubrió con esa chica…

La sorpresa…

La incredulidad…

El miedo…

El dolor…

Vio sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas

La vio salir corriendo en un mar de llanto

Se vistió de prisa e intento seguirla pero ella corría tan rápido…

La siguió hasta que sus pulmones dolían por el esfuerzo

Vio un auto elegante detenerse cerca de ella, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y ella miro al interior…

Estallo en llanto de nuevo y subió al vehiculo sin que el llegara a ver al conductor antes de que arrancara.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

La llamo pero no respondió

La busco pero no abría la puerta.

Después de unos meses supo que había vendido su departamento cuando la fue a buscar de nuevo y una mujer desconocida le abrió la puerta.

Esa mujer le dijo que había comprado el departamento apenas hacia una semana.

Hiromi se había marchado.

La había herido demasiado.

Pero ella lo amaba tanto que lo perdonaría. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Solo tenia que esperarla.

-

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde ese día.

Hiromi no había vuelto.

Rey, Max, Manabu y Takao estaban desesperados.

Ella se había marchado.

Y el equipo estaba incompleto.

Kai los había traicionado, había vuelto con su abuelo. Había vuelto al equipo de Tala.

Habían perdido el campeonato en sus manos dos años consecutivos.

Kai los observaba con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios y la indiferencia en los ojos.

Miraba solamente a Takao como si fuera escoria.

Luchaba como si quisiera destrozar a Takao y en las dos ocasiones el Blade de kai había echo literalmente pedazos al de Takao.

Después sonreía con satisfacción.

Habían intentado hablarle pero el estaba rodeado de guardias de seguridad que les impedían acercarse.

Y además de todo una chica rubia y con gafas oscuras estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Una chica bellísima con ropa de diseñador. Una chica bella pero que nadie parecía conocer.

Kai los odiaba por algo que ellos no lograban recordar

- - - Final posible #1 - - -

Dos años y seis meses después de que Hiromi se marcho desesperados por saber algo de ella buscaron de nuevo a sus padres.

Rey toco la puerta casi esperando que como siempre lo ignoraran pero escuchaba risas en el interior, escuchaba voces felices y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Boquiabiertos vieron a Hiromi frente a ellos.

Se congelaron.

Querían correr y abrasarla pero ella los mira con tanta frialdad que no se atrevieron.

Takao balbuceo su nombre estupefacto y ella lo miro con algo parecido a la compasión en su rostro.

Todos sabían que Takao no era el mismo de hacia dos años y medio.

Lucia demacrado y francamente patético. Era solo la sombra del Takao soberbio que había sido.

Y ella estaba maravillosa. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba suelto y caía en ondas enmarcando su rostro, su rostro perfecto.

Estaba hermosa.

Rey estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la madre de Hiromi apareció en la puerta con un bebe lloroso en sus brazos

"Hiromi, este pequeño no deja de llorar"

La sonrisa de la madre de Hiromi era radiante al ver al bebe

"gracias mamá"

Hiromi lo cargo y el bebe de inmediato dejo de llorar. La miraron confusos pero ella estaba absorta viendo al bebe.

"Hiromi, déjalos que entren"

Después de las palabras de su madre ella se aparto un poco y ellos confundidos entraron.

La sala de la casa estaba llena de las tías y tíos de Hiromi. Pero al verlos se retiraron con expresiones serias a la cocina junto a los padres de ella.

Una vez que se quedaron solos ella los miro aun con el bebe en sus brazos

"Hiromi… de quien es ese bebe?"

Pregunto Takao con voz estrangulada

"es mi hijo"

Respondió ella con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"pero Hiromi… tu… y yo… yo no quería…"

Balbuceo Takao mirándola desconcertado pero antes de que ella respondiera el bebe comenzó a llorar, Hiromi lo arrullo pero el bebe no paro de llorar

"volvimos"

Todos se giraron al escuchar una voz vagamente familiar. Abrieron los ojos cuando vieron a Tala, Spencer, Ian y Brian de pie en la puerta.

Rey volvió la vista a Hiromi y la vio sonreír aliviada de ver a los rusos

Se paralizaron cuando vieron que Tala le daba las bolsas de compras que sostenía a Spencer y tomaba al bebe de los brazos de Hiromi que aun así no dejo de llorar

Los demás se encaminaron a la cocina y Tala los miro con una expresión hostil mientras sostenía al bebe aun lloroso

Cuando Manabu estaba por preguntar su el bebe era hijo de Tala la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kai entro en la sala

Camino através de la sala ignorando a los chicos pálidos que miraban fijamente a Tala y tomo al pequeño que de inmediato dejo de llorar.

"Gracias al cielo que volviste, Guo no dejaba de llorar"

Escucharon a Hiromi decir con el alivio en la voz

"estaré en la cocina"

Tala salio de inmediato dejándolos solos

Hiromi se acerco a Kai y sin ninguna duda lo beso en los labios, vieron a Kai sonreír un poco mirando a Hiromi mientras el bebe estaba en sus brazos tirando de su pelo intentando llamar su atención.

"Hiromi tu… y Kai…"

La voz de Max sonó débil y cansada

"estamos casados desde hace un año y medio"

Respondió con orgullo mientras miraba a su bebe.

Por vez primera fijaron su atención completa en el bebe, su cabello corto era de color azul y sus ojos eran color amatista. Su piel blanca y su rostro hermoso. Una copia perfecta de Kai. Una copia perfecta de su padre.

Rey sonrío ampliamente por que Hiromi y Kai eran felices.

Max estaba confundido pero no molesto

Manabu simplemente miraba esperando la reacción de Takao

Y Takao se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Hiromi, ella estaba casada, ella tenia un hijo, ella era feliz y tenia una familia con un chico que no era el.

Y ese chico resulto ser Kai Hiwatari.

Lo entendió todo en ese momento y se resigno a su destino.

El auto caro de ese día debió haber sido de Kai

La rubia de gafas oscuras en los torneos que sonreía feliz cuando los humillaban arrebatándoles el campeonato era Hiromi.

El viaje repentino de Hiromi debió haber sido a Rusia con Kai.

Takao sabia que se lo merecía. Sabía que la había lastimado y era este su castigo.

Antes de marcharse de la casa de Hiromi la vio sonreírle a Kai con un profundo amor en su mirada, lo miraba como si el fuera el centro de su mundo. A el nunca lo había visto así. Sonrío con melancolía pensando que pudo ser el a quien Hiromi contemplara con adoración.

Se marcharon dejando atrás a Hiromi rodeada de los rusos que jugaban alegremente con el pequeño Gou mientras Kai abrasaba a su esposa por la cintura y besaba sus labios. Eran una familia feliz en la que ellos desgraciadamente no estaban incluidos.

- - - Final posible #2 - - -

Dos años después del día que Hiromi se marcho los chicos miraban televisión en el nuevo departamento de Max cuando el noticiero comenzó a trasmitirse.

En la sección de deportes hablaban de los actuales campeones mundiales de bayblade, los Blitzkrieg Boys.

En el reportaje hablaban de sus carreras dentro y fuera de la arena de lucha.

Hablaban de la cadena de restaurantes que acababa de inaugurar Ian Papov en su natal Rusia.

De la fructífera cadena hotelera que dirigían en conjunto Spencer Petrov y Bryan Kuznetsov.

Y del nuevo nombramiento de Kai como CEO de las industrias Hiwatari así como del nombramiento de Tala Ivanov como sub-director de dicha empresa.

También hablaban del resiente nacimiento del heredero Hiwatari.

En la pantalla apareció Kai y segundos después Hiromi apareció en cuadro con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

Sonreía feliz a las cámaras y respondía a las preguntas de los reporteros con calma y orgullo.

Si, estaba feliz de ser madre.

No, no le molestaba tener un novio tan ocupado por que siempre encontraba tiempo para ella.

Si, ella estaba muy contenta con su nueva línea de ropa.

Si, ya habían elegido el nombre del bebe, se llamaría Gou.

Estaban pasmados cuando llego el turno de Kai para responder las preguntas de la prensa

Si, era una responsabilidad enorme ser el CEO de una empresa de esa magnitud

No, no vendería acciones de la empresa.

Si, si estaba feliz con el nacimiento de su hijo

No, no se habían casado en secreto un mes atrás pero la boda estaba programada para dentro de seis meses.

Takao vio fijamente la pantalla casi esperando que Hiromi dijera

"Takao es una broma, aun te amo y te perdono"

Pero eso nunca paso. La Hiromi radiante de la pantalla se marcho con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos y con su futuro marido abrazándola ligeramente por los hombros.

Los chicos se miraron y escucharon a Rey decir lo que todos a esas alturas ya sabían.

"Hiromi nunca va a volver"

- - - Final posible #3 - - -

Dos años y medio después de ese día una carta llego para Takao.

El remitente era una dirección en Moscu. Escrita en la letra clara y pulcra de Hiromi.

Takao sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la abrió impaciente y miro a los demás para reunir el valor de leerla.

Rey y Max sonreían mientras Manabu lo miraba con la duda en los ojos.

Comenzó a leer.

Takao:

Después de más de dos años de lo ocurrido por fin siento que debo perdonarte. Pero no te confundas, el hecho es que te perdono por mentirme, engañarme y traicionarme pero no volveré.

Ya no te amo. Ahora estoy feliz. Soy una mujer infinitamente dichosa ahora y eso es en parte gracias a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

Espero sinceramente que algún día encuentres la dicha que yo ciento hoy.

Además quería decirte yo misma antes de que lo supieras por otros medios, estoy embarazada y próximamente nacerá mi pequeño Gou, mi hijo.

Espero que estés sentado al leer esta carta, si no lo estas es mejor que lo hagas por que la parte sorprendente esta a continuación.

Ya estas sentado?

Bien, pues lo diré sin más rodeos. El padre de mi hijo es Kai, si el mismo Kai Hiwatari que tu conoces. En un mes será la boda. Discúlpame de verdad por no enviarte una invitación pero resultaría sumamente incomodo que asistieras.

Tal vez algún día nos veremos de nuevo.

atte.:

Hiromi

Takao miro la carta por un largo tiempo antes de ver a los chicos con una mirada llena de melancolía

"Ella se va a casar con Kai, van a tener un bebe"

Lo miraron como si estuviera loco y el les tendió la carta, Max la tomo y le leyó en voz alta. Cuando termino todos se miraban entre si sin saber como reaccionar.

"Hiromi es feliz ahora, eso es lo importante" murmuro Ray mirando a Takao fijamente.

- - - N/A: - - -

Realmente no sabía como terminar esta historia. Así que escribí diferentes finales para que elijan el que más les guste.

No se si es una buena historia, no se si los finales son buenos. Solo sentía la necesidad de escribir algo y escaparme un ratito de la realidad.

Espero que me cuenten cual final les gusto más y cualquier opinión es bien recibida.


End file.
